imasfandomcom-20200213-history
Manual Translations (Temporary)
This page houses information from the Idolmaster 2 game manual. It is intended as a temporary holding place for tidbits from Namco before they make it into the wiki itself. It is a work in progress aide. Table of Contents *Character Introductions *How to Control *Beginners' Corner *Produce Mode Gameplay Flow *Screen HUD Layout *Morning (preparations) *Daytime (lessons) * ..auditions * ..lives/Fes * ..publicity work * ..shopping/time-off *Evening (results) *Stage For You! *The path to the Idol Academy's Grand Prix award Beginner's Corner Producing You start as a new producer at the entertainment company 765 Production. It has been about half a year since the company was formed (the time period of Idolm@ster 1). You form a 3-person unit, chosen out of nine fledgling idols, and aim towards winning the Idol Academy Grand Prix awards. *You must be logged into a gamer profile in order to save data. *You can delete your idol unit's data (without beating the game with them) by highlighting the unit and pressing X. *To remove your Producer data, please delete it from your storage media using the Xbox 360 dashboard. *After you clear the game once, the Activity Report becomes available for viewing. Saving the Game This game uses a save indicator system (the square icon) to indicate autosaving. If autosave is turned off in the options menu, the game will ask at the end of every week if you want to save. You need at least 2MB to save. If you decide to take pictures for your photo album (you can store up to 50 now!), it might take up to 32MB to save. Stage For You! This mode allows you to craft music videos using any idols you like and items you have unlocked. You choose 1,2,3,or 5 idols, dress them how you like, choose the song, choose the stage, and watch them perform! No stats or auditioning required. It is possible to control the camera, perform regular appeals, perform one burst appeal, and take photos during the performance. You can also save a video of your work once the performance has concluded. The number of stages you can use will increase after you beat produce mode. 765 Shop Catalogs are free.. Buy the items inside with MS Points. Albums (Photo & Video) During the stage performances in either Produce mode or Stage For You mode, you can save photos and videos of your idols. The most recent video you have saved for a given song can also be uploaded to the leaderboards if you so desire (chosen when saving the video). E-Mail You can view the e-mails that you have received from the boss and from your idol girls during Produce Mode in this screen. The idol girls' e-mail addresses must be purchased from the catalog in order for them to send you e-mail. The e-mails you get from reporters and from shop sales announcements are not saved. Leaderboards Compare your performance with producers around the country. You can compare number of fans, high score per song. You can watch PVs uploaded by other users. Produce Mode Gameplay Flow Releasing Songs Over your 55 weeks, you can release up to 5 CD singles. (you should release all of them). You can't just release a single at any time though; you have to wait until the game offers to let you make a new one. The game will do this, and your CDs will sell, based on certain rules. It's an 8-week cycle if you choose all songs at the earliest opportunity. Each song costs 5000 money to release. These are the rules that will be followed. *Game offers to let you pick your first song. You do in Week A. *That song is immediately considered "being produced" (you can audition with it, etc) but it is not actually for sale yet. Make sure to audition with it so you get a score recorded, which improves your CD sales upon release. *Your song goes on sale and shows up in Dotop TV during the evening of Week A+3. *The song climbs the charts for 4 weeks, earning diminishing returns each week until sales stop completely in week A+8. *In week A+8 the game lets you choose a new song if you want. Repeat. Advanced tactic: you can influence the starting sales or get an old single to start selling again using Breaks, Keeps, Revivals, and Super Breaks. Screen Interface unit name image level image points (innate light plus bonuses dark) Danketsu level Unit status Unit statuses see page Pause Menu *Return to game (same as pressing start again) *View Unit Status (money, condition, fans interest, etc) *View CD Sales Status *Quit to Title Screen (without saving) Morning 1. Morning Greetings Choose one of your three girls to have a quick morning comu with. Depending on how you answer her free talk, her trust level with the producer and with the other idol unit members will change. Concerning Trust (producer) and Friendship (unit) These stats are not displayed onscreen but you can tell them from how your girls talk to you and to one another. Trust impacts your unit's image points (stats), while friendship impacts your unit status. Good stats help your girls do better in training and performance. 2. Schedule Selection 2 slots, balance money and time cost versus the rewards gained in money, fans, lucky stars, memories, and high score for CD sales, and break/keep/etc. Fan interest level Each area has a fan count and an awareness / interest level represented by a face. Pink - Yellow - Green - blue, best to worst. Raise interest by doing an audition in the area, or in all areas simultaneously by doing national auditions. Interest decays over time (quickly) if an area is ignored. Awareness impacts CD sales. 3. Coordination Selection Change the clothes, items, and amulet your idols wear. Will also get asked if you want to change the CD song in certain weeks following the rules. Lessons 3 lesson types. super lessons Auditions Area: lots of interest/fans in one area National: little interest/fans in all areas. Might pick up a reporter in the area. change appealer memories unlike imas1 no running out voltage bursting danketsu: raises week to week (doesn't decay). Increased by: trust with producer, unit status, fanletter, comus before jobs/auditions. audition success leads to a performance scene. Stage Scene Controls You can control the camera angles and appeal effects in the stage performance scenes. These items you can do without bringing up the menu, but if you want to take pictures you will have to enable the menu first by hitting BACK. You'll get up to 5 photos per video, and if you take a sixth it overwrites your first and so on. If your score was low during the performance, it is possible that using an appeal might cause an Accident (a la imas1). Normally there are no accidents. You can view the photos you took later on by choosing Album from the main menu. Lives & FES Lives: Hakoyure level pass　seismic intensity FES: score more than your rival Once you have announced your second single, you'll always be offered the choice of which song you want to audition/Live/Fes with. (you can't change during your current CD's "preparation Period"). You can "Swap Song" or "Don't change (use the one you're currently producing)". If you do swap, then your new choice is the one you are considered to be "currently producing". Encores If you really heat it up during a live or fes, you might be asked to do an encore after your first stage scene is over. Sometimes they also ask for a second encore after that even! After you have produced 2 songs, you'll get the chance to pick which girls (duo with backups or solo with leader) you want. Or you can skip out on the encore. If you choose a different song for the encore, then it does not change the song you're considered "currently producing." You can skip out on encores with no ill effects. They are there for your enjoyment or for uploading solo/duo videos to the leaderboards (since you can't do so from Stage For You). Publicity Work see the offer of money snd fans from the client. comu, touch events. geography quiz on where the event takes place raises danketsu. Shopping watch for sales annoucements in your e-mail. Week Off can choose. idols will also take on their own. Evenings # Dotop TV ranking. # evening comu (various silly things. can change mood drastically so choose responses carefully). no danketsu.. girls go home. optional. # fan letters # e-mails from girls, boss, or shop. can view later from the main menu. # optional event with one unit member # data save. Stage For You Road to IA Mastery